


Together

by peoriapeoria



Series: Fitter of the Species [25]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Art, F/M, Liberty Belle, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Together better is doubled, trouble halved." <br/>Steve Rogers has found the right partner and Bruce acts instead of reacts. New friends are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set post-Sovokia and thus rather after Tesserae.
> 
> Steve Rogers is still using male pronouns, which is an artifact of the third person in English. As the writer, I assure this was at least as uncomfortable for myself as for the reader.

Steve watched the team take on the new obstacle course. Most of the team. Janet had a scheduling conflict and it wasn't like she needed this one as her small size and flight would make it a snap. Tony currently was taking a break from the Avengers, finally talking with a psychologist. Okay, so about half the team was trying it out, what with Bruce not training and Thor visiting Jane.

Natasha, Clint, Barnes and Sam were having a bit too much fun, might need to make it harder. Pietro, Wanda and Vision however were more challenged at turns.

Vision unlike Sam, or Thor if he were here, could fly pretty much anywhere he could fit, though the sound became unnerving when the gap was less than a foot around. The hardest thing for him was figuring out how to move. He only had a few months of experience to fall back on and much of that was less challenging.

Pietro-- Steve would have to rewatch the footage as even a supersoldier couldn't track him, merely the world reacting as he passed. Pietro was on the third, maybe fourth circuit.

Wanda, handled the course... weird. It wasn't how Steve wanted to think during an assessment but it was Steve's gut reaction to how Wanda took the course. She slowed the speed of the swinging weights to slip between them, floated through other obstacles and just walked through a hailstorm of inky balls without being marked.

Once everyone had completed the obstacle course Steve told them to hit the showers and that they'd start the debrief on the way to the Tower. Steve would start with Sam, give the new members a feel for the process.

\-------

Steve got out of the elevator on Bruce's floor, looked between the screen and Bruce with things, electrodes, stuck to his head.

"You're back." The screen shut off; somehow, Bruce shut the screen off. "How did it go?" He turned to look at Steve.

Bruce hadn't gestured or pressed a switch. "I'm not sure how to help Wanda. Vision is mostly just is matter of gaining more experience. Pietro is so angry he treats everything like a game."

Bruce sighed. "Thai food? I ordered after Clint said you were on the return."

"Yes." Steve followed, getting out plates and cutlery while Bruce pulled white boxes from the warming drawer. Steve opened half while Bruce popped the rest. They sat and served, started to eat.

\------

Steve raised and lowered over Bruce, clenching and releasing his cock. His hands had settled to Steve's waist, Steve's hips. Steve leaned down to kiss Bruce. So good. Bruce brought up a hand to fondle Steve's left breast, stroked up his spine with the left.

Bruce broke the kiss and moved his mouth to Steve's breasts. He brought his left hand back down Steve's side and then between them, thumb-pad pressing against Steve's clit, starting to rub. He kissed up Steve's neck, lips homing on Steve's .

Steve deepened the kiss, seated down hard, clenched his thighs and rolled them. Bruce's weight settled across him satisfyingly, Steve threading fingers into Bruce's unruly hair. Bruce pulled his hand from between them and thrust in earnest. It brightened Steve's pleasure, flaring his low burn orgasm. Steve brought his legs up, egging Bruce on.

Bruce pulled back to look at Steve, in the eye and down. He smiled as they locked eyes. He brought them home, pushing Steve ahead as he came.

Steve eclipsed, climax ebbing as Bruce's broke and beached. Steve luxuriated under Bruce, contracting around him still hard and inside. Steve raked curls from Bruce's ear, "Do you want me to shove into you?"

"Yes."

The jerk and hitch punctuated the affirmative. "Clean up while I get ready." Steve rolled them over and pulled off. After a quick piss, Steve pulled on a tank and got out the box. It was a quick matter to secure the translucent orange dildo to the harness and only a little fussy to settle everything correctly.

"You're gorgeous." Bruce was lax and sated-eyed. He lay down on the bed on his stomach.

"You too." Steve straddled Bruce, stretching over him to open the panel and pump some lube. Steve feathered a slick finger over Bruce's hole, teasing it open before pressing further in. "Want it?"

"You, want you."

Steve was thorough but it didn't take as long for Bruce to accept the second finger and loosen up. Steve cleaned his fingers and then pressed in just past the first pop.

"Keep going."

Steve waited a moment, hands on Bruce's buttcheeks and then pressed in to the root. Steve pulled back even with Bruce's prostate and stroked short across it before pulling back. Steve took slow long strokes, that he knew tantalized Bruce.

Steve pulled Bruce onto his knees and sped up, crouched over him, arms braced on either side. He kissed, licked and nuzzled one side of Bruce's neck and then the other. Mouths meeting in this position was awkward.

Again Steve lavished attention on Bruce's prostate until just the brink, returning to the long deep strokes and back again. Reading what Bruce needed and wanted was intimate, especially after. "Tell me."

"Love you."

Steve sped up. It wasn't the right answer, but asking Bruce to talk about sex while they were having it wasn't fair, either. Steve made do with the built-up experience and Bruce's noises. Steve gripped Bruce's hair when he judged him close and thrust fast before stilling. After a bit Steve started to pull away.

"Stay."

Steve stopped.

"I like this." Bruce gripped one of Steve's hands. "I love you in me."

Steve eased them down. Bruce splayed further under him. "I love you."

Bruce made a contented sound that rumbled through Steve. Steve comforted Bruce, settling in.

\---------

Steve came into Bruce's kitchen, patches of rainbow scattered by a hanging faceted drop.

"Good run?" Bruce ladled soup into a bowl and handed it to Steve.

"Yeah, thanks." Steve ate, smiling at Bruce. Steve sat the empty bowl down. "Bruce, would you marry me?"

Bruce looked scared. Steve couldn't take the question back.

Bruce finally breathed out, gathering himself. "Screw it. Yes. Yes!" He smiled, eyes glistening.

Steve homed in for a hug, cheeks pressed together. Steve drew back and fitted their mouths together. Bruce kissed back, stopping when Steve's stomach rumbled.

"More soup?"

"Please." Steve passed the bowl.

\---------

It took a few days to go to the City Clerk's office and get their license. Similarly there were distractions before they could return to be married. For that they went to the Brooklyn office, Steve wearing greyed lavender slacks full in the leg with a pink shirtwaist with a darker pink striped collar while Bruce had an umber cashmere sweater over a purple on purple button down shirt.

They settled in on line hands touching and dropping apart as they waited. Steve was looking into every reflective surface and listening. There was a couple being passed up the line with some chatting.

"Could you settle something for Arnie here?" The speaker looked to be the younger man of the couple, a bit taller and lean.

"I saw you at the Earl Theater."

Steve could believe that, Arnie certainly looked to be old enough to have been one of the kids in the audience. "Your mom--"

"Older brother. Not that much older. He wanted to see the girls."

Steve chuckled. The bond tour was a lot of things in lots of places. The stop in the Bronx was late in the run, with lots of quality business. Liberty Belle was a lifetime ago.

"This is Michael." He smiled with fondness animating his bushy eyebrows.

Bruce and Steve shook hands with Michael and Arnie.

They, Steve and Arnie, reminisced over their shared Brooklyn. Michael was a latecomer to the neighborhood. Soon or at least so it seemed they were just about at the front of the line. Bruce and Steve started to cough,

"Nonsense. We've waited this long, you two get married." Arnie winked at Steve. "The grandkids aren't going to believe this."

"Actually," Bruce interrupted, "we're going to need a witness."

Michael chimed in, "So will we!"

Steve G Rogers and Bruce Banner married with Arnold Roth as witness, and then Arnold Roth and Michael Bech wed. The clerk enjoyed herself and stood with the couples for photos.

\-----------------

Steve sat cross-legged between Bruce's arm and side, squeezing out henna paste to continue the wedding design licking Bruce's wrist above the elbow. "Could you sit up?"

Bruce did and Steve brought the pattern around and around his bicep. A ring could only be a transient symbol for a man that changed mass and form. A knotted dragon could be redrawn as erased by time.


End file.
